First and Last Love
by lotrluver7
Summary: Frodo is in love, can't say more, R&R! ally
1. chapter one

First and last love  
  
Romance Drama by: Emily and Ally Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters except Celebriel. This takes place before the quest of the ring, but after Bilbo's strange disappearance. R&R!!!!  
  
Celebriel, daughter of Elessar, was riding peacefully near Fangorn. She got off her horse to get a drink from the cool, clear, spring. Suddenly, an arrow flew from one of the trees, killing her horse. She tried to hide from her assaulters, but it was too late. Hands shot out from the bushes, binding her wrists and ankles. She cried out just as a club struck her head, leaving her unconscious.  
~*~  
"Aragon! Celebriel's gone!"  
"What?!" The King of Gondor turned away from the setting sun to look at his beautiful, elfish wife.  
"I said, Celebriel isn't back from riding, she's been gone since midday!"  
~*~ Back in the Shire, Frodo was searching for his Uncle Bilbo, who hadn't been seen since his eleventy first birthday. He traveled with his ever-faithful companion Samwise Gamgee into the Old Forrest.  
"Bilbo.Uncle Bilbo? Where are you?"  
"Shhsh, Mister Frodo, remember the old stories, there are things in these woods!"  
~*~ Celebriel awoke in a land she had never seen before. She looked around at her kidnappers, wild-men. She guessed that they were near the shire, where the little folk lived. Late that night, while the guards slept, she awoke. She unclasped the elfish pin from her cloak and used it to saw through her bindings. Once free, she stole some food from the wild-men and ran. Straight into the Old Forrest. Her light feet made no noise on the ground.  
~*~ Frodo and Sam set camp, deep in the heart of the forest. They ate their supper, the last meal of the day. Soon they were sound asleep. That is how Celebriel found them. She was running still, but loosing speed. She slowed to a walk. She almost tripped and looked down. A small lopsided pack was lying on the ground.  
How odd, she thought. She crouched down, wary of more attackers. She saw a hairy pair of feet.  
Wow, she thought, halflings. She leaned in for a closer look when something grabbed her wrist. She gasped. The sighed relieved.  
"Who are you?" the hobbit asked.  
"Me? Oh I'm Celebriel, daughter of Elessar."  
"Wha-at?" Suddenly the other hobbit leapt to his feet.  
"What's going." His eyes rested on Celebriel and his eyes hung open in awe . Their eyes met and for the first time, and last time, Frodo Baggins was truly in love. 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two Disclaimer: We don't own anyone but Celebriel. Celebriel and Frodo stared at each other frozen. Finally, Frodo broke the silence and said, "I beg your pardon, my lady, who are you?" " Celebriel, daughter of King Aragon Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomièl. You? You are a halfling, no doubt." "I am Frodo Baggins, and this is my companion, Samwise Gamgee. Indeed, we are halflings, from the Shire. Suddenly, Frodo didn't care about their differences in height and race. He only had eyes for Celebriel's exquisite elfish beauty. He took her slender white hand and kissed it. It was probably the most daring thing he had ever done. Celebriel was charmed. "I am glad we have met, Frodo Baggins." Frodo led her to the camp and sat with her. Sam rekindled the fire and lay nearby, smoking his pipe. Celebrile told Frodo of her abduction and escape. Frodo told her of his uncle and his purpose to find him. They talked late into the night, and by that time, Sam had fallen asleep. Frodo and Celebriel gazed into each other's eyes. "How old are you?" he asked, almost whispering. "Thirteen" Her face was so close to his. "Thirteen!" Frodo was surprised. "Why I'm nearly forty, but still young by hobbit years." "Yes, and you look young too, Frodo. I would have never guessed your age. Neither could resist anymore. They leaned forward and kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other, lovingly. After a while, their faces drew apart. "Do you have any idea how you will go back to Gondor?" Frodo asked, tenderly. "Go back? I don't know. I suppose my father and mother will be looking for me. But will they know haw far west the wild-men took me? It is a long way from here to Gondor" she paused, taking it all in, "yes, a very long way." She was suddenly frightened, what if her parents never found her? Would she see them again? Frodo's hand brushed her cheek, and she felt something wet. She hadn't realized she was crying. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I'll look after you, Celebriel, as long as you're here with me, I promise." He gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently. The sight of the flames and the warmth of Frodo's body made her drowsy, and before she knew it, she was dreaming. Frodo gazed lovingly at the young elf maiden. He brushed his hand across the dove gray riding dress and the braided golden brown hair, He still didn't care if he was smaller than she was. Celebriel loved him, and that's all that mattered. He groped for his blanket and covered her. Then he lay gently on the grass. How could he possibly sleep with her nearby? A noise made him jump. It was Sam. "Haven't got a wink yet, Mister Frodo?" "No, not yet Sam." Sam studied him for s moment, "You're smitten with that elf maiden, and no mistake, Mister Frodo, begging your pardon." "I?? I. no.I." "Now, now Mister Frodo, you can fool half the hobbits in the shire, but you can't fool your old Sam, no you can't" Frodo laughed softly. "And so I can't. I'm sorry Sam. I am. Go back to sleep, Sam. I'll manage myself." As Sam put out the fire, Frodo wrapped himself in his cloak, and lay down. It was a long time before he could actually doze off.  
~*~ 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three Disclaimer: still no one but Celebriel. This is rated PG13 for a reason, PLEASE don't read this unless you're over thirteen!!!  
~*~ Aragon set out as many men as he could spare to find his thirteen-year-old daughter. They searched the plains surrounding Gondor with no luck. Then they went into Lorien, all to no prevail. "Well," Aragon contemplated to his wife, "The only places left are Moria and the Shire." "I'll go myself. You must stay here and guard Gondor!"  
~*~ Frodo woke late that morning. Sam was cooking breakfast. "All right, Mister Frodo? Your gal's been up since dawn." Frodo looked at him, puzzled. Then he caught a glimpse of silver behind Sam. His eyes filled with joy, it hadn't been a dream after all. "Mister Frodo, you're staring." Frodo jolted out of his trance to see Celebriel gliding toward him. He quickly smoothed out his jacket. Sam let out a cough that sounded distinctly like "flirt".  
~*~ Arwen saddled her horse and filled her pack with supplies. She rode off, eyes filled with determination. Riding elf fashion, she was very quick. Her ears, alert to any sound.  
~*~ Chapter 31/2 Disclaimer: still no new characters. I had to do this chapter in sections, sorry.  
  
Frodo was oblivious to anything other than Celebriel's beauty. The moved toward each other. Their lips met and stayed pressed together. Arms wrapped around each other, they fell to the ground. Sam turned his head, "can't you two do that privately?" Frodo looked up. 'Sorry ol' boy." But he kept on kissing Celebriel. Suddenly, a horse rode into the clearing. Frodo and Celebriel looked up. Celebriel cried "Mother!" Arwen leapt from her horse to hug her daughter. Frodo and Sam looked at each other. Once Arwen had finished reuniting with her daughter, she turned to Frodo. "Thank you young man for rescuing my daughter." Frodo was to enraptured by her elfish beauty to speak. 


End file.
